The Dark Lord's New Pets
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: When Harry duels Voldemort in the Graveyard his sister who is Isabella & knows the Cullen's who are on the Dark Lord's side. She sacrifices herself for Harry and pushes him into the Cup. How will Bella go being the new play thing of the Dark Lord's especially some of the things he is planning to do to her with the Cullen's help & someone else is a new play thing too…Horror. MA18


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **WARNING HORROR, SEXUAL CONTENT, TORTURE, ADULT THEMED, MA 18+ or OLDER**

* * *

 **Introduction**

When Harry duels Voldemort in the Graveyard his sister who is Isabella and knows the Cullen's who are on the Dark Lord's side. She sacrifices herself for Harry and pushes him into the Cup. How will Bella go being the new play thing of the Dark Lord's especially some of the things he is planning to do to her with the Cullen's help and someone else is a new play thing too…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella could see that her brother wasn't going to win his duel with Voldemort. Harry was just not strong enough. She was thankful that Cedric got away after they got here. And she and Cedric were dating so she was happy he was safe.

But looking out over all the other Death Eaters they included the Cullen's which she didn't think they had an evil bone in their body obviously she was wrong. Dumbledore had told her to go to Forks where she met the Cullen's in her third year. And he had aged her to 16. And she liked Edward. Then he left and she went back to Hogwarts and competed in the Triwizard Tournament with her brother and fell in love with Cedric who asked her to the ball and they went to everyone's shock.

Now this happened. And Harry she could tell was weakening. So she did the only thing she could do.

"Tell Cedric I love them. Tell Sirius and Remus it is not there fault and I love them and not to do anything stupid and that goes for all of them. I am sorry", Bella says and pushes Harry into the Triwizard Cup which makes him disappear from the graveyard

" _Cruico!"_ Voldemort yells at Bella

Bella falls down screaming in pain from the curse

"That was a very stupid thing you did. Now I can have you are my play thing", Voldemort says letting go of the curse

Edward picks up Bella's wand and hands it to the Dark Lord.

" _Incarcerous!_ " Voldemort says at Bella  
Bella was suddenly rapped tightly in rope that was very constricting and she was gasping.

"We will leave now. In case Dumbledore figures this out. _Stupfey!_ " Voldemort says at Bella and she knew no more…

* * *

Bella woke up some time later strapped and chained to a bed. Her wrists were in chains to the headboard of the bed and her ankles where spread out chained to the bottom of the bed. She was terrified with what was going to happen to her.

Suddenly the door opens and the Death Eaters, Cullen's and Voldemort himself stood in the room looking at her evilly.

"Now here is our new _pet_. Do you know where you are Isabella?" Voldemort asks

"No. I am not your pet", Bella spits

"Soon you will be after some more enjoyable actives first", Voldemort says flicking his wand and a table appears with all kinds of things on it

Including a branding iron.

"What is the branding iron for?" Bella asks trying to sound brave

"We will be branding you. That will show in your knew form", Voldemort says grinning evilly

"New form?" Bella asks

"Later", Voldemort says dismissively

"Now we will put some collars on you that will also go to your new form. Each of us will take a turn. Edward do you want to do first?" Voldemort asks

"You honour me my Lord", Edward says picking up a blue collar

"What is that?" Bella asks

"This is a force awareness collar. You will never be able to pass out or sleep again when this is connected to you. And it will become permeant soon", Edward says as he goes over to Bella with the collar

Bella tries to move her neck out of the way but then Edward was fast and had the collar locked around her neck in a second and she cries when spikes go into her neck.

"Alice you next", Voldemort says

Alice picks up a yellow collar.

"This is a Senses sensitivity collar. All your senses will go into over load", Alice says and in a blink of an eye it was around Bella's neck.

Bella screams as the effect takes hold causing everyone to laugh.

"Carlisle the next one?" Voldemort asks

"This is a Truth Collar you will have to answer the truth", Carlisle says

Carlisle was fast and the collar was securely on within seconds

"Esme the next collar", Voldemort says

"This is a Loyalty Collar so you will be loyal to the Dark Side to there is no more", Esme says

Esme too was quick and puts the collar on. And Bella felt like she was choking on all the collars.

"Jasper the next collar", Voldemort says

"This is a twin block", Jasper says

Jasper quickly puts it on and Bella screams as she feels the twin bond break

"Lucius what about the next one?" Voldemort asks

Lucius picks up a red one.

"This is a collar that blocks insanity. No matter what we do you will never lose your mind", Lucius says

Bella tries to move her neck but Emmett was holding it in place and Lucius puts the collar on. And again she cries out in pain.

"I will put on the one but first the chains on your neck, wrists and ankles are permeant until your new form when only the neck chain will remain. Now this collar is a permeant Order Collar. You will have to obey my and my follows every command and call my Master", Voldemort says coming over with the black collar

Bella tries to struggle but Emmett holds her down. Voldemort wraps the collar around her neck and snaps it into place and Bella feels the bond and bind now on her.

"How does that feel Isabella?" Voldemort asks smirking

"I will get used to it…Mas…ter", Bella chokes out

"Now the brands. I will do the left cheek with the Dark Mark", Voldemort says bringing out a branding iron that was in the shape of the Dark Mark

"No please Master", Bella begs

"No", Voldemort says

And presses it to her face causing a bloodcurdling scream to come out as the brand took over the whole left side of her face. She wanted to pass out but couldn't. The next brands Greyback did on her right cheek with S for Slave. Alecto and Amycus did her sides which Bella had time to think was weird.

"Now the potions", Voldemort says

Rosalie gave her the Senses One, Forced Pleasure and Force Awareness Potion. Dolohov gave her the truth bind potion and the loyalty potion. And Voldemort did himself the Freewill bind potion and the Forced Obey Potion.

Bella was gasping by the end of it.

"Now you're a virgin correct?" Voldemort asks

"Yes Master", Bella stutters with dread

"Then we will have to fix that before the change", Voldemort says and banishing her clothing

Bella wanted to cover her body up but she had no way of doing it. She feels Voldemort start to touch her breasts and making her moan. Then he starts placing fingers up her vaginal canal and Bella again moans in pleasure.

"More Master", Bella begs because of the pleasure potion

Voldemort laughs and climbs on and harshly takes her virginity and innocence. He continues to pleasure her for over an hour in different ways with her using her mouth. Then once he was down it was the others turn. Goyle Sr, Crabbe Sr, Rookwood, Dolohov, Pettigrew, Amycus, Lucius, Avery Sr, Avery Jr, Nott Sr, Mulciber Sr, Rowle, Travers, Greyback, Macnair, and Yaxley all take their turns before the vampires did. She was dripping with blood by the time everyone was through and her insides has been torn apart by the vampire rough sex. She was crying in pain but all the Death Eaters did was laugh.

"Now Rookwood as a special potion he wants to try out on you. It is the pain of the Cruciatus Curse x8 and will last for 12 hours. Since you can't go insane this is the perfect chance to test it. Rookwood", Voldemort says and laughs a Bella's look of horror

Rookwood forces the potion down her throat and in seconds she begins to bloodcurdling screaming and thrashing. As the pain continued and continued and she didn't know how much time had passed since she took the potion but she kept screaming she thought it was coming to an end when suddenly she felt burning that she knew oh too well. It was the burning of being turned into a vampire. She was changing. But who changed her?

She was in too much pain too notice how much time had passed but she was sure she was hearing other screaming from the room next too her and it sounded familiar. But soon the pain heads to her heart and her heart stops beating and she gasps and looks around at the Death Eaters looking at her in glee.

"You where under the potion for 12 hours then changed into a vampire for 5 days. So you gave us time to get ready for the next stage", Voldemort says evilly

"I need to hunt", Bella says hoarsely

"Oh you will after the ritual. Emmett, Jasper bring her to the chamber we have set up", Voldemort says

Emmett and Jasper unattached the chains and drag her through the corridors and she was trying to get away the whole time as she felt the Dark Magic that was coming from this part of the Castle and whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

They drag her to a room with a hook hanging from the ceiling and was lowered by Lucius. Bella tried to get out of Emmett and Jasper's grasp but couldn't.

"Set her up", Voldemort orders grabbing a book off his throne

Emmett and Jasper force her onto the floor. While Rosalie attached the hook to her neck chain and Alice was wrapping her feet in chains and attaches it to the hook on the floor and Carlisle was chaining her hands to her side so they could not move. When they were done they step back and Lucius wrenches the chain with Bella attached into the air. Bella cries out in pain as she was stretched to her limit in mid-air. A chain to the roof and a chain to the floor pulling her in both directions. It was agonizing.

"Please, please stop", Bella says letting loose a bloodcurdling scream as they continue

"Not to you are the right length", Voldemort says as they continue to stretch her

She couldn't be killed because she was a vampire now that was probably why they had change her before this.

"Mercy, mercy", Bella screams as the crank it again and again and again

They crank it five more times with Bella's bloodcurdling screams echoing through the room and Bella was stretched to she was 8'9 instead of 5'5. Bella was now sobbing in the position they had put her in. As most of her joints where now out of their sockets and her skin had cracks in it from the massive stretching that nobody but a vampire could survive.

"Now Bella that was fun wasn't it?" Voldemort asks

"No Master. Please let me down", Bella begs sobbing

"No. We need you in this position for your operation", Voldemort says making Bella's head snap up

"What operation?" Bella stutters and her breathing hitched

"You sure do realise that even with the potions and collars I don't want you _walking_ about. I am going to permeantly change you", Voldemort says a black spell book in his hands

"A person can change me back", Bella says

"No they will not. I will be using Parselscript, Dark Arts and Parselscript Runes that have been lost to time here in Slytherin Castle", Voldemort explains

"What are you going to do to me?" Bella asks afraid

"I am going to change you into a Sage Serpent. They are rare magical snakes they have turquoise and violet colouring with gold eyes and have about 60 different types of venom in their teeth that they can choose at will. And you will be able to have 40 types of anti-venom in your teeth. They have 5 rows off sharp teeth too. You will be a type of constrictor too that is part of a this. You will have two forked tongues. You will not have eyelids but four fine lids. One is a death Glance, Two is a Petrified Lid, three is a Sleep lid and the four lid won't do anything. You will also be able to turn invisible and change your scales colour from there normal colour. You will be able to change your size but no bigger then what you turn out to be. And the stretching we did will be the length you body will become a snake and maybe more with were your weight will go. Your a vampire now so one of the best parts is you can't be killed your skin is impenetrable by swords or anything but I am drawing a dark rune on to allow the Cruciatus Curse to pass through your skin and the Dark Runes I will put on you will make you immune to all types of fire. You will be able to do some magic as you will be a magical creature. And the other best part is only I will be able to understand you but you will be able to understand everyone else", Voldemort explains

"Please no Master", Bella begs

"Also this process is VERY painful as your body has to fuse its parts together and then condense your body mass, change your organs and there placement and stretch out some more. I don't know how long the process will take. This will be the perfect torture for you and if I can find a way to tell your dear allies this I will be most pleased. Now we will shave you. I think your old family the Cullen's a few what to have turns Rosalie your hair, Alice your arm pits and Edward your most private area until recently", Voldemort says and nods at Rosalie, Alice and Edward

"Please no. Mercy, mercy master", Bella begs as Rosalie, Alice and Edward bring out the battery operated razors

"No. Begin", Voldemort says

Alice gets a lift to Bella on Jasper's back and starts shaving her arm pits. Rosalie was on Emmett shoulders and shaving off Bella's red hair. Edward was down below and was using his fingers to help the razor into the most private parts causing Bella to moan in pleasure from the potion. And she realises from Edward's playing causing the Death Eaters to laugh.

Soon all of Bella's hair was off and on the floor in a pile and Alice had even shaven her eyebrows off. So Bella had no hair at all on her body. Making her so embarrassed. She hears a camera click and sees that Esme had taken pictures of her nude body and hairless body from all angles.

"Now when you transform your mind will blend in with the mind of the snake. You still will be _partially_ there but not a lot. You won't even be able to get your name from the mind blend that will happen. No one will be able to turn you back because if they do you will still act like a snake. As soon as I transform you into the Sage Serpent you will no longer WANT to be human. You will WANT to STAY the snake. So these are your last minutes as a human with human thoughts", Voldemort explains

"Please Master no. I don't want to stay a snake. I will not", Bella says defiantly

"I will ask you that question when you are changed. Now I will draw the Pascelscript Runes on you. To help with the Pascelscript and Dark Arts spell", Voldemort says and starts burning the runes into her body

Bella cries out as each rune digs into the area of the body he had placed them on. He then did the her eyes which caused her to cry out and everyone to laugh.

"Emmett hold her mouth open I need a rune or two in there", Voldemort says

Bella tries to clench her teeth and mouth together but Emmett was stronger and forced her mouth open painfully and she hears her jaw snap. But that doesn't stop Voldemort as he etches runes in her mouth. Her tongue and her teeth.

"You can let go Emmett", Voldemort says happily looking at his work, "A mirror for Isabella now. This will be the last time she sees her human body"

Alice brings over a large mirror and Bella didn't recognise herself. She was pale white like a vampire but her marble skin was stretched tight and you could see that but some of the cracks in her skin. Her arms where bound to her side and her legs were bound together. She was bald and didn't have a speck of hair anywhere. She had runes everywhere including what she could see was her private area. She sees Esme still taking pictures and wondering want that was for. And she realised Esme had a video camera.

"Do you like it? This is the last time you will see your body", Voldemort says

"What are the photos for Master?" Bella asks a question instead of answering

"Just some memories. As your mind will meld with the Sage Serpent Mind and soon your human memories will be just dreams. And so will your true name. But the pain won't we will keep that up when you change. You will see the photos and won't mind you're a snake", Voldemort says

"I will mind", Bella growls painfully

"I will ask that a minute after the transformation. And I will ask you to say your name your will find out your can't", Voldemort says

"What is the rune on my…private area? Master?" Bella asks

"That is going to give your fertility of a Superior Sage Serpent. You will be able to reproduce with any other snake. And I will expect you too because this Superior Sage Serpent I am making out of you will be the first in creation", Voldemort says

"But you said just a Sage Serpent", Bella says

"I lied. You will be a whole knew creation. You and dear Cedric over there will be the first two in history", Voldemort says

Bella turns and sees Cedric being dragged in here with her he was a vampire as well. He looked around and growled when he took the state of Bella in.

"Let her go! Have me master", Cedric begs

Bella could see that same collars on him that where on her. He was just as bound as she was.

"I thought you got away", Bella cries

"I couldn't leave you there. I love you", Cedric cries

"I love you too with all my heart", Bella cries

"Do the same to him that you did to Isabella. While I tell again what is going to happen to dear Cedric", Voldemort says

The Cullen's move around again and do the chains that they did to Bella and hook him up making him scream as he was stretched just a bit higher then Bella at 9'9. Then the Cullen's shave him as Voldemort goes on about the new Superior Sage Serpent Cedric and Bella where going to be. And then he draws the runes on Cedric's body including one on his genital area.

"Please let him go Master", Bella begs

"Let her go Master take me", Cedric begs

"You both know you won't be going. And I will be surprised if your bond stays in tacked when I change you both at the same time. As Rookwood confirmed you two are soulmates. So it will be an interesting experiment to see if it survives this", Voldemort says humming as he reads the black tomb again

"I am ugly now", Bella whimpers, "I don't deserve you"

"Your not ugly. You are worthy of me and strong. They tortured you and raped you multiply didn't they?" Cedric asks

"Yes why? Don't you think I am ruined now?" Bella asks

"I heard what they did and they told me. I don't think your ruined you never will be", Cedric replies

"You won't be either. I don't care what they did to you", Bella says

"I will always love you Bella. We will figure out a way out of this", Cedric says painfully

"I will always love you Cedric. I know we will find a way and keep our minds", Bella replies gasping

"We will", Cedric says firmly

"Now all that is out of the way. It was just another way to torture you both. Now we better begin this will take many of hours or days even so be ready for the pain. My loyal followers are giving me some of there energy to do this change and I have taken power booster potions. Because this process is long and there is two of you. Are you ready?" Voldemort asks

"Go to hell master", Bella and Cedric spit out

Voldemort laughs, "Lets see if you both have that spirit after. Goodbye _human_ Isabella and Cedric…"

Voldemort begins the dark Parseltongue chanting and Bella immediately begins to feel the Dark Magic working. She begins screaming as her organs begin the first part of the change. She feels like they are boiling.

She could hear Cedric's bloodcurdling screams as well but she could only concentre on herself. She begins the bloodcurdling screams again as she fells her flesh on her body starting to melt together. She feels her bladder and bowl let lose at all the pain but she doesn't care as it was so painful as her body started to shape itself. She feels some of her bones melt or get eaten away by the dark magic which left her with some vertebrae, ribs and a skull. All other bones where being melted or eaten away which was causing agonizing screaming from Bella.

She felt the bones in her feet break and her feet point down and start to melt together causing a bloodcurdling scream as she couldn't wriggle her toes anymore. It looked like her feet where joining to make a tail. She tired moving her fingers but found she couldn't she could just see them fusing to her body and causing her to scream again as the flesh melts together and dissolves the bones that had once been in her hands.

She was getting thinner as her body melted into each other and wrapped around each other. Scales started to grow on her coursing more screaming with a tad of hissing in her voice.

Her mouth was on fire as now it too began to change her tongue felt like it was melting away and splitting in too. Her teeth became slimmer, pointer and four more rows agonizingly appear in her mouth. Her nose starts to melt away too their were two nostrils left. Her ears melted away causing her to scream at the pain. Her eyelids also melt away causing her to scream as something new starts to form over them.

And then Bella after she didn't know how long she felt the dark Parseltongue magic entering her brain and it was like it was on fire her brain and she felt it mixing with something and shrinking to fit the head that was shrinking. She tried to battle with the dark magic in her brain but it wouldn't back off. She felt the mind of a snake, well a Superior Sage Serpent over come her mental defence she had spent so long learning and mastering. She suddenly started feeling and thinking with one mind. Even though another part of her was screaming at her mind to stay all the way separate. But only a small part of Bella was left untouched in her mind from the dark Parseltongue magic. And it wasn't apart that she could control very much of anything.

Bella/Serpent suddenly began to fall out of the chains that had been holding her up but the dark magic still wasn't over as the dark magic became making her thrash on the floor as the rest of her body finished slimming down, stretching, moving her organs and growing new parts. All her limps Bella caught sight off where now fused to her now snake like body and you couldn't tell there had once been arms, hands, legs and feet.

Suddenly Bella/Serpent felt the pain recede and Bella tired to get control of her new body but the serpent was in control. She was mixed thoroughly in the mind of the new Superior Sage Serpent much to her horror.

Bella/Serpent finally looks around and sees another snake laying on the ground next to her. It was a male and the serpent was very long. It had dark turquoise, violet and gold scales. He was beautiful. Bella in the part of the mind she was in knew who it was it was CEDRIC!

" _My, my look at my two knew Serpents. What is your name male?" Voldemort hisses_

" _I don't have one Master", the serpent replies_

" _Do you remember who you where before?" Voldemort hisses_

" _Nothing makes sense", the serpent replies_

" _I will name you Sarff", Voldemort hisses_

" _How long am I?" Sarff/Cedric hisses_

" _You are about 35-foot-long", Voldemort hisses_ to the Serpent that had been Cedric

Voldemort then turns to the Bella/Serpent. With amusement in his eyes as he takes her in.

" _What is your name female?" Voldemort hisses with amusement in his eyes_

" _I can't grasp it Master. It is on the tip of my tongue. Your my Master aren't you speaker?"_ Bella/Serpent asks

Bella was horrified in her mind when she couldn't get her mouth to say her name. She heard Voldemort's laughter. He was enjoying this.

" _I am your Master. You have to obey all my commands", Voldemort hisses, "Do you remember who you where before and what happened?"_

" _It is hazy Master. Have I always lived here? What is my name?" Bella/Serpent asks_

Voldemort laughs in delight. Making Bella trapped in her mind sick.

"What did she say Master?" Edward asks

"They both don't remember there names it is all hazy too them", Voldemort laughs

And all his followers laugh too.

" _What is my name?" Bella/Serpent hisses_

" _I will call you Sashandra. Do you like it?" Voldemort hisses_

" _Yes I do Master Speaker", Bella/Sashandra says_

Voldemort laughs again. Giddy that his Dark Magic, Parseltongue and Dark Runes had worked.

" _Do you want to see yourselves?" Voldemort hisses at the two Superior Sage Serpents_

" _Yessss", they hiss_

"Alice bring over a mirror", Voldemort calls

Alice brings over the wide mirror and the two snakes could see themselves. Bella/Sashandra was about 32-foot-long but was slim with light turquoise, violet and gold scales. You could see where the collars where were her neck had been. She could also see the brandings that had been on her human body on her snake body. She could still see a gold chain melted into her neck and was connected to Voldemort's throne. Bella in her mind was crying at seeing herself nobody would be about to tell it was her. Her whole body was gone and she was still in so much pain from the transformation. And she kept trying to move her hands and legs that where not there anymore. But she felt the phantom limb effect as she tried to move body parts that weren't there.

" _Why are we in pain?" Bella/Sashandra asks_

" _You both went through a ritual it took 7 days too complete. You will be in pain till your bodies get used too it", Voldemort hisses_

SEVEN DAYS! Bella shouts in her mind.

" _Why are we here?" Sarff/Cedric hisses_

" _Your my immortal familiars. If you disobey me I will punish you with pain do you understand?" Voldemort hisses_

" _Yes Master", they hiss_

" _Why are we in chains?" Bella/Sashandra hisses_

" _Because I need to be able to trust you and it is also for your protect so nobody would take you from me", Voldemort hisses_

" _Why would anyone take us from you speaker?" Bella/Sashandra hisses_

" _There is just some people who are not worthy of us. And would kill beautiful creatures like you. Now are you hungry?" Voldemort hisses_

" _Yesss", they hiss_

"Wormtail! Bring dinner in for my new familiars!" Voldemort yells

Bella was dreading what she was about to eat. She didn't know what it was going to be but she felt dread but her snake body and mind felt happy.

Soon Wormtail brings in two ten-year-old eyes who were crying there eyes out. And looked in terror at the giant thin snakes. Bella was horrified one of these bright young girls was going to be her dinner?

"Let them go Wormtail and block the door. Lets see what my new familiars can do", Voldemort says

Wormatil lets the girls go and blocked the door with Emmett. The girls were in tears. But the two newly named Sarff and Sashandra took little notice and started to advance on the two young girls the girls screamed in terror. Bella desperately wanted to turn around and not eat the girl but she couldn't gain control of her new self and her new self didn't want too. The girls brake apart and run and Sashandra launches herself at one of the girls and grabs her ankle and sends a stronger painful venom into her system. Which causes the girl to fall and scream and thrash. Sashandra's tail flings around and begins choking the girls stomach causing ribs to break and blood to spert out of the girls mouth.

Sashandra takes no breaks and begins to slowly eat her. Bella wanted to throw up as she began eating the girl and she was going down whole. But her new mind found it so delicious and tasty and soon the whole girl was dead and being digested in Bella/Sashandra's stomach. As she hisses in pleasure.

" _Thank you master", Cedric/Sarff hisses as he finishes his girl_

" _Did you like that Sarff?" Voldemort asks_

" _Very much", Cedric/Sarff hisses in pleasure_

" _What about you Sashandra?" Voldemort asks_

" _Thank you speaker", Bella/Sashandra hisses_

" _Did you enjoy that?" Voldemort hisses amused at the situation_

" _Very much", Bella/Sashandra hisses_

" _Well you two are now my familiars permeantly now you have passed the test", Voldemort hisses_

" _What test?" Bella/Sashandra hisses_

" _Don't you remember?" Voldemort hisses innocently_

" _No", they hiss_

" _What if I say you could be human would you want too?" Voldemort hisses_

" _Never. Humans taste too yummy and have no use. Expect for you Master you are powerful and so are speakers", Bella/Sashandra hisses_

Bella was horrified at what had come out of her mouth. Her true self really wasn't going to come back. She was stuck like this. Forever. Because she doubted anyone could change her back and seperate her from the snakes mind. Voldemort lets loose a laugh at what she says.

"What is funny my Lord?" Lucius asks

"Remember what Bella said about how she was going to remember and was going to want to go back?" Voldemort asks

"Yes my Lord", Lucius says

"Well she was wrong. She likes her new self very much and says humans taste too yummy and have no use", Voldemort laughs

All the Death Eaters laugh too this was too good. All their work they did paid off. Voldemort was smiling at his new familiars which had curled down besides his throne. He knew this was indeed worth the magic and effort to make such stunning creatures. And one used to the twin to the boy-who-lived! Now this was something worth celebrating now that Bella was freshly made into Sashandra and would never meddle or help her brother again!

This was indeed a victory for the dark!...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) We will begin the new chapter in the Order of the Phoenix**


End file.
